


Let me exchange with you

by acemaxima



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Gen, IDontKnowHowToUseTags, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemaxima/pseuds/acemaxima





	Let me exchange with you

...and 1, 2, 3, lock, turn and pose… okay well done everybody.. Let's continue this tomorrow, you may go back to the dorm." All the members took there things to prepare to leave. As the last person was about to leave, he stopped by the door and turn to ask the performance leader, "You're gonna stay behind are you?" .. Hoshi who was about to turn on the music stopped midway to look at the younger, "ne, don't worry about hyung maknae-ahh, I'll just perfect some of the choreography and I'll go home, promise." He looked at his hyung sadly but nodded nonetheless, "Don't overwork yourself too much" 

As he heard the clicking sound of the door, Hoshi turned on the music and started practicing. He was so engrossed in dancing that he didn't notice the opening of the door and the two person listening to his heavy breathing. 

'I hope he would share with us his burdens, its hard seeing him overworking himself this much.' Wonwoo said while looking at his friend, someone squeeze his shoulder, Wonwoo turned back and sees the face of smiling Mingyu, " He will hyung, we just need to make him feel that we are here to support Hoshi hyung no matter what." Wonwoo smiled at that and nodded. "Let's go, they're might be waiting for us downstairs."

Wonwoo went to his room as soon as they arrived in their dorm, He flopped down on his bed and exhaled deeply, he remember the tired face of Hoshi. I hope I can switch with him to give him rest, he's been working so hard for our group I wish I could help him even for just a bit.  
Without him knowing Wonwoo drifted to sleep…

Wonwoo jolted awake when he some one squeezes his cheeks to wake him up "hyung, wake up! Hoshi hyung wake up!" "arrrggghhhh Hoshi's not here, he's on the other room, don't disturb my sleep seungkwan ah" He pushed the younger out of his bed, "hyung, you're joking, you're here making yourself a kimbab roll out of your sheets, seungkwan countered. Wonwoo abruptly stood up and went to look at himself in the mirror, he was stunned to see not the usual face he sees on the mirror but the squishy face of the performance leader, "waaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" 2 different voices of shout was heard from both ends of the dorm. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two people running around the dorm with panic faces. 

Hoshi and Wonwoo, face each other in the hallway of the dorm and everyone were looking at them weirdly. When they stood facing each other, they were both shocked. Point at each other, " why do you have my body?"

After the commotion, Hoshi and Wonwoo were called by the three elders; Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua. "Now, tell us how did this happened?, Seungcheol asked Hoshi and Wonwoo. They both looked at each other and shook their heads as an answer. "We're not living in a magical world, so how come this exchange of bodies happened?" Jeonghan said. "What were you doing yesterday?, Joshua asked the both of them. 

Hoshi and Wonwoo were trying to recall what happened, " I was at the practice room furnish  
some of our moves, but I stopped because of a severe headache then I lost consciousness, Hoshi said." Wonwoo was listening attentively when he remembered what he said last night, "I hope I can exchange bodies with Hoshi hyung, so he can rest."  
His eyes went wide after the realization, "My wish came true," he said to himself. 

"I think I know what happened but you might not believe me," the 4 heads all turned to Wonwoo to listen. "We will listen. We promise, Seunghceol said squeezing Wonwoo's hand. "I saw how Hoshi hyung works so hard for us without even resting, when I went home last night, I went straight to my bed and my thoughts drifted back to Hoshi, I think I remember wishing to switch bodies with him to make him rest." "You did what?" Hoshi said, blinking with Wonwoo's eyes. 

"I wished to exchange body with you to make you rest. " Wonwoo said sadly. All the elders were looking at them both sadly. Hoshi was surprised but he smiled, Wonwoo (now in Hoshi's Body) looked at him, "Oh well we can't help it, its here, we just need to make use of what we have now, Thank you Wonwoo or should I say Hoshi? Hoshi smiled squinting his eyes (now in Wonwoo's body) 

"Its weird to look at myself hahahaha," Wonwoo got his eyes teary looking at Hoshi "I'm sorry, I just want you to rest." " I know and thank you, so shall we go and meet the others Hoshi? He said, extending hi shand for Wowoo to take, "Let's go Wonwoo." The pair went out of the room to meet all the curious eyes in the living room. "Hyung, what happened to you two? Seokmin carefully asked. 

The three elders followed the pair meeting the eyes of the other members, Joshua looked at the other two elders who nodded their heads to him "Guys, meet Wonwoo (pointing towards Hoshi body) and Hoshi (pointing towards Wonwoo's body), Joshua said grinning.

"WHAT?" they said in unison. All were surprised and they kept on looking to Hoshi and Wonwoo back and fort. 

 

"It’s a long story, but this will our secret until such time that they will go back to their bodies," Seungcheol said looking at all the members in the eyes.  
"We need to help them both adjust, the company shouldn't know what happened." Everyone nodded their heads. 

"Okay everyone go back to your rooms and prepare for today's schedule. 

 

Wonwoo (Hoshi's body), you need to be in the president's office to discuss the progress of the choreography, and I think you need to meet with the other choreographer to discuss the change in some part of the choreography. "Ne, hyung." Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) answered. They heard a cackle "You forgot you're in each other body, so you (pointing at Wonwoo body) will stay in the practice room with the others while (you pointing at Hoshi body) will go to the meeting, Seungcheol said smiling. 

 

"ahhhh yeah… I forgot, they both said while looking at each other. "Don't be afraid, I'll be there, I'll help you" Seungcheol assured Wonwoo. 

Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) seem thinking of what to do next, "Can I come?" I want to help with the meeting, the bosses might feel confused because Wonwoo doesn't usually attend meetings like that, but I can help too."

 

Seungcheol seems consideringthe suggestion, "Hmmm.. Okay, that might be a good idea, you know about the choreography so it will be easier." 

At the meeting…

Wonwoo (Hoshi's body) looks nervous, he's thinking that he might messed up the meeting and put the group in a not do ideal situation when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulders, he looked at the man beside him and smiled, "Don't worry we're here, " Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) said smiling reassuringly. "Thank you, I'll do my best not to disappoint you guys," Wonwoo (Hoshi's Body) said determination evident in his eyes. 

"What are the updates about the new choreography Soonyoung?" CEO Sungsoo asked. 

Wonwoo (Hoshi's Body) was getting nervous but he cleared his throat and answered, "We're furnishing the chorus part, by tomorrow we'll be doing the verse and refrain, please expect to see the entire choreo by next week." he looked at the two men sitting beside him. He saw them smiling proudly at what he had said, Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) grinning at him. 

They looked at the president who nodded approvingly, "That's good to hear, I expect nothing less from the Seventeen's performance leader, work hard boys," he stood up and exited the door followed by the manager. The 3 members stayed behind the conference room, "You did a great job Wonwoo," Seungcheol said. "We're here remember? We can do this like always. We have each other." Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) said to him. 

Its weird looking at yourself, Wonwoo and Hoshi, has been around each other for many years, they trained with each other along with the other members, they tease each other, annoy each other but they're still together. 

The following days.. They continued to live on the life of each other, Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) got to join the Hiphop team in creating the rap part for the next album, Hoshi's feels nostalgic, he remembers their trainee life together, creating random stuff, rapping and playing, it's been a while since he last had the chance to write rap lyrics. Its fun to go back to the things you used to do… 

Wonwoo (Hoshi's body) was busy with all the talks with the other choreographers, he was able to help with the ideas to put on their choreography, Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) has been helping him with the execution to be showed to the other choreographer and he is so thankful) he get to experience the things he did back their trainees days. 

The next few day have been so busy, the members has been packed with all the practices, creating choreos, recording and other preparations. Now it's a rare time to see everyone sprawled about the living room. Either watching the movie or eating the popcorn, it feels homey with all these friends. 

Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) went to sit beside Wonwoo (Hoshi's body), "You know what it's fascinating to see myself walking around, I didn't notice I was loosing weight because of all the schedules and practices, these things that have happened to the two of us helped to realize how lucky I am to have you guys." Hoshi (Wonwoo's body) turned his head to Wonwoo (Hoshi's body)  
"I bet it's been hard to live inside my body, how are you keeping up? He asked. Wonwoo (Hoshi's body) stared at him, living like this for a while made e realize how dedicated and great you are, you've been sacrificing a lot for our group with all y our sleepless nights and crazy ideas, but I feel so thankful, you working hard but the smile you have doesn't fade." 

 

"This exchange of bodies helped us to realize things and be thankful of what we have, thank you for worrying about me, you've been a friend whom I can really rely on esp when things are tough. We bicker quite a lot, but you know that you're a friend I treasure very much right? "Wonwoo (Hoshi's body) seriously said. "Ofcourse my bro," (cr. One fine day in Japan) I hope you can share with us, with your burdens, when you feel that you are tired, you can come to anyone of us. Okay?" he continued.

The other members were silently listening to their conversation and they can't help but shed a tear from what they've heard. Indeed they went a lot of struggles since trainees and they rely to each other as much a they rely to themselves. 

That night, the movie playing was forgotten, instead they 13 boys, reminisced their past and reflect. They don't know how they end up sleeping on the living room that same night.

*loud knocks from the door*

"Kids, wake up! Why are you all sleeping in the living room?" Their manager ask them. Everyone was so startled in waking up, they looked at each other, with questions in their eye. Wonwoo and Hoshi abruptly stood up touched their bodies and asked." Am I back to my own body? I am Hoshi right?, Wonwoo, where is Wonwoo?? Hoshi asked frantically. "I'm here, ans yes we're back. "what are you guys talking about? Their manager asked looking confused. Mingyu said in reply, "Hoshi and Wonwoo hyung exchange their bodies for a week, " "What are you saying? I just left you here yesterday, and you're saying they exchange bodies for a week?

 

"Nothing manager hyung, we might be so tired yesterday we dreamed of the same thing together. "jeonghan said confused.

 

Anyway, get readyf in 30 and go down, the car is waiting. The manager had said and went out.

 

The 13 boys was left standing gawking at what had transpired. "So, everything was just a dream, Dino, the maknae, said hesistantly. 

"Yeah, I think so.." Joshua seconded. 

Wonwoo went to Hoshi and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you". 

"Don't leave us out of the group hug," Mingyu complained. "Come here you little puppy," Wonwoo opened his arms bigger to let Mingyu join in the hug. "Me too, I want to join" someone shouted. 

"KIDS!!!! GET READY!!!!! WE'RE LEAVING IN 10.

"NE HYUN!!!! All shouted.

 

The end.


End file.
